Oh Révérant!
by YaoiCartoonFan
Summary: Dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 14 (plus de détails a l'intérieur) Ned dit au révérant qu'il va dormir dans son lit... sans aucune arrière pensée? SLASH! NedXLovejoy Lemon


IMPORTANT :

Se passe dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 14 «la foi d'Homer» (Homer se met a prier a tout va et finit par poursuivre la paroisse et il organise une grande fête dans l'église, dieu le punit en lui envoyant un déluge mais le révérant Lovejoy le sauve lui et ces amis)

Disclamer : je ne touche aucun argent pour cette fiction, les personnages et l'univers des simpsons de sont pas a moi. (malheureusement)

Note : SLASH! Relation entre homme, homophobes s'abstenir

Note* : j'y ait pensé au moment où le révérant et sa femme quitte l'Église avec Ned Flanders et que ce dernier dit «vous partagerai aussi mon lit révérant» mon esprit étriqué de fan de yaoi n'y a pas résisté. ^^

** les pensées de Ned sont en gras

Ned Flanders boutonnait sa chemise de pyjamas lorsque le révérant Lovejoy entra dans sa chambre, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir violement en voyant que l'homme ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjamas.

**Non d'un psaume Ned! Cesse d'avoir des pensées aussi _anormales _a propos de ton pasteur. **

-Hé bien allons nous coucher révérant Lovejoy. Déclara Ned en replaçant ces lunettes sur son nez.

-Très bonne idée. Répondit le prêtre.

Les deux hommes se couchèrent dans le grand lit puis ne dirent rien. La tension était palpable.

Ned ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir, lorsque le révérant soupira. Un si petit élément qui fit voir toutes sortes d'images au brun.

**Si il était sur moi… qu'il me prenait là tout de suite… violement… durement… est-ce qu'il soupirerait? Ou bien gémirait-il? Et si je mettais son sexe dans ma… Non! Méchant Ned!**

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de telles pensées, réveillant ainsi une partie plus basse de son anatomie.

La malchance devait le poursuivre puisque par ces soirées d'été il ne mettait qu'un drap sur son lit, donc la protubérance de son sexe en érection était bien visible.

Elle n'échappa pas au pasteur.

-Ned…

-Je suis désolé mon père.

-Ne le soyez pas Ned…

C'est à ce moment que le prêtre fit une chose plus que surprenante.

Il posa sa main sur la bosse sous le drap et commença à masser doucement. Ned ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de sortir de sa bouche vite suivit par un gémissement.

-Révérant… votre femme…

-Dort en bas, ce qu'Hélène ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Le prêtre glissa sa main dans le pantalon puis dans le boxer de Ned. Il caressa un moment la fine toison brune avant de commencer un mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de l'autre homme avec sa main.

Il allait venir, il sentait déjà quelques gouttes s'échapper de son sexe brûlant. Il vint dans un râle dans la main du révérant. Ce dernier le regarda un moment avant de commencer à déboutonner le haut de pyjamas de Ned.

Qui fut bien vite rejoint par tous les autres vêtements des deux hommes.

Le regard de Ned fut tout de suite attiré par le sexe turgescent de l'autre homme. Il fut tout de suite impressionné par ces proportions plus que respectables.

Le brun se pencha alors sur le membre du révérant. Ne pouvant empêcher sa respiration de s'accéléré.

Il commença par donner quelques coups de langues sur le gland puis sur toute la longueur. Il suçota le gland, pouvant goûter la saveur de l'homme. Puis enfin il le prit entièrement en bouche. Faisant gémir fortement l'autre.

-Hmmm, Ned.

Ce qui encouragea Ned a continué ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il massa les bourses pleines du pasteur.

-Stop. Dit le révérant.

Ned se demanda aussitôt s'il avait quelque chose de mal. Mais lorsque le révérant entra un doigt dans son intimité, il sut aussitôt pourquoi il l'avait fait arrêter.

Il se crispa quelque peu face a l'intrusion, lorsqu'il commença à se détendre un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Cette fois un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Chut. Lui intima calmement le pasteur.

Ned se tut, mais quand les deux doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de douleur. Que le révérant fit taire d'un baiser.

Il commença a se mouvoir, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Cherchant un point bien précis dans le corps de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate de Ned ce dernier se tortilla en gémissant.

-Révérant…

-Appelle moi Timothy.

-Ti… Timothy!

Ned vint dans un profond gémissement vite suivit pas le révérant qui sentit le fourreau de chair autour de lui se contracter.

-Oh, Timothy… c'était…

-Oui Ned…

Sur ce, Ned vint se blottir dans les bras de son pasteur et s'endormit ainsi. Comme dans un cocon soyeux.

Fin

Voilà! C'est la fin! J'espère que vous avez apprécié fan de yaoi!

Une petite review?


End file.
